


Restoring the Balance

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [251]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the mortals begin their petty wars, we find time passes differently though, especially if one of our kind has a vested interest in one side or the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restoring the Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 August 2016  
> Word Count: 255  
> Prompt: moment  
> Summary: When the mortals begin their petty wars, we find time passes differently though, especially if one of our kind has a vested interest in one side or the other.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Abaddon and Vassago both, but Abaddon tends to be a bit bossier when it comes to religious discourse, so she took over. And she let me mention Vassago, so that should count for something, right? LOL!
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The passage of time is meaningless to those who don't age or die. A moment or a millennium, it doesn't matter. Both pass as quickly as the blink of an eye. When the mortals begin their petty wars, we find time passes differently though, especially if one of our kind has a vested interest in one side or the other.

You didn't think that all of your holy wars -- because really, isn't that what you consider them all? -- were started and finished by your own puny mortal minds, did you? How delightfully and myopically egocentric of you. No wonder some of my kind rebelled against God over our required obedience. Why should we be forced to obey without choice or be cast out? Particularly when your kind can so easily and willingly, even willfully, embody the seven sins with impunity and receive a full pardon through prayer to the Nazarene.

Lucifer was chiefest among those who rebelled against this imbalanced dichotomy. And it is through Lucifer that the Antichrist will rise to power and conquer the likes of you petty, self-important mortals. Vassago and I have waited millennia for this day to arrive. Oh, others have been born in the past, chosen to be the vessel, but none survived. None were truly worthy. This time, this _one_ will be different. The ascension of the Beast will cleanse the Earth of the unworthy and usher in a time of enlightenment that will restore balance again.

How many of you will survive the scourge of the unworthy?


End file.
